Ps: I Love You More Than Anyone Else in This World
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Ran meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun, Shinichi selalu menyangkal dan menganggap bahwa Ran masih hidup. Ia selalu menelepon dan mengirimi Ran e-mail walaupun Ran tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas e-mail-nya. Sampai suatu saat, ia mulai menyadarinya dan meikhlaskannya...
1. Chapter 1

**P.s: I Love You More Than Anyone Else in This World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR**

**Summary: Ran meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun, Shinichi selalu menyangkal dan menganggap bahwa Ran masih hidup. Ia selalu menelepon dan mengirimi Ran **_**e-mail**_** walaupun Ran tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas **_**e-mail**_**-nya. Sampai suatu saat, ia mulai menyadarinya dan meikhlaskannya...**

**X.x.X**

Rasanya jantungnya itu berhenti berdetak saat ia mendapat telepon dari Sonoko yang memberitahukan bahwa Ran masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Ran tak sengaja tertabrak mobil saat ia hendak menyebrang.

Saat ini, ia hanya mampu berdoa dan melantunkan harapan terus-menerus dalam hatinya agar Ran selamat. Karena ia takkan sanggup jika ia harus kehilangan senyum malaikat Ran saat ini juga.

Shinichi terus bergerak tak nyaman. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya kini diliputi rasa gelisah. Sampai-sampai Sonoko yang duduk di hadapannya pun berusaha menenangkan Shinichi. "Shinichi-kun, percayalah Ran akan baik-baik saja."

"Sonoko, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini kalau sahabatmu sedang memperjuangkan nyawanya di dalam sana?" seru Shinichi. Baru saja Sonoko akan membalas perkataan Shinichi, terdengar suara lari yang bisa dipastikan lebih dari dua orang. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mendapati orang tua Ran dan orang tua Shinichi baru saja datang setelah dihubungi Shinichi. Yukiko dan Yuusaku memang kebetulan mengunjungi Jepang dan berniat menginap untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"So-Sonoko-chan, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Eri tak percaya. Eri dan Kogoro pun duduk di samping Sonoko dan mendengarkan cerita mengenai putri satu-satunya mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Eri pun menangis dan terus berdoa dalam hati semoga Ran selamat dan tak terluka cukup parah.

Sedangkan Yukiko dan Yuusaku duduk di samping Shinichi yang sedari tadi tak bisa menunjukkan sikap nyamannya.

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan cemas sampai akhirnya lampu penanda operasi pun padam dan pintu ruang rawat pun terbuka. Sontak semua yang ada di sana pun berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah meskipun kepalanya mengalami benturan keras. Dan dia baik-baik saja," ujar dokter tersebut dengan senyumannya. Semua yang ada di sana mengelus dada. Lega setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter yang baru saja menangani Ran. Walau mendengar Ran yang mengalami benturan keras itu tak terlalu membuat mereka sepenuhnya lega.

Ran pun dipindah ke kawar rawat yang biasa.

**X.x.X**

Sudah seminggu Ran tidak sadarkan diri. Itu membuat semua orang apalagi Shinichi kembali cemas. Kata dokter, Ran koma karena benturan keras yang diterimanya. Namun, sampai saat ini kondisinya masih stabil.

Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dan hari libur, Shinichi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Ran, kekasihnya. Ia sedih jika harus mengingat kalau kini Ran sedang terbaring tanpa tahu kapan ia akan bangun.

Seperti biasa, Shinichi mengunjungi Ran dan kini ia sudah duduk di samping ranjang Ran. Ia mengelus rambut Ran lembut. Lalu, turun ke wajahnya. Selang oksigen yang terpasang ke hidung Ran memang agak sedikit menganggu Shinichi. Namun, ia tak mungkin melepasnya, kan?

Tangan yang satunya ia pakai untuk menggenggam tangan Ran. Kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya masih sama saat mereka bergandengan tangan dulu. Shinichi tersenyum sedih. Lebih baik ia saja yang terbaring di sini, jangan Ran.

"Kapan kau akan bangun? Tolong, buka matamu secepatnya. Hey, Ran, apa kau tahu? Aku kesepian. Baru seminggu aku tak melihat senyummu, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya. Aku memang payah dalam hal menunggu, berbeda denganmu. Iya, kan?" gumamnya pelan. Perlahan ia telusuri wajah Ran dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau harus membuka matamu secepatnya. Aku rindu mendengar suaramu. Kau dengar, kan kata-kataku? Turuti, ya," gumamnya lagi.

Dan lagi. Shinichi selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Di kamar rawat Ran dan mengajaknya mengobrol walau ia sadar Ran takkan bisa meresponnya. Namun, melihat kondisi Ran yang stabil seperti ini pun sudah membuatnya senang.

**X.x.X**

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Dan sepanjang pelajaran pun ia tak fokus. Bayangan Ran terus-terusan muncul di benaknya. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan berharap bahwa Ran baik-baik saja, namun tak bisa.

Semakin berusaha ia tak menghiraukannya, semakin kuat pula perasaannya. Benar-benar perasaan yang buruk.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Entah kenapa, Shinichi lebih memilih untuk pulang dulu ke rumah sedangkan Sonoko langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Shinichi. Dan ia ingin cepat memastikannya.

Shinichi sudah selesai bersiap. Namun, perasaan itu muncul kembali. Dan kali ini lebih kuat. Entah ada apa, yang pasti ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan perasaannya tambah tak enak tatkala Heiji meneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawab Shinichi. Ia pun diam sejenak, menunggu Heiji bicara padanya. Namun, ia tak mendengar apapun. Heiji diam tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Hattori?" katanya heran. Dan di seberang sana ia bisa mendengar kalau Heiji menghela napas berat sebelum ia menyampaikan maksud dirinya menelepon Shinichi.

"_Nani_? Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang? Tenang saja, aku juga akan pergi."

"Secepatnya? O-oke, baiklah," ujarnya sambil mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Shinichi mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah. Orang tuanya sudah lebih dulu menjenguk Ran dibandingkan dengannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi terus berharap dan berdoa dalam hati. Semoga, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Ran. Semoga...

**X.x.X**

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ran?" tanya Shinichi langsung begitu sampai di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sonoko yang menangis kehilangan, Heiji yang menunduk, dan Kazuha yang terlihat menangis sambil berpelukan dengan Sonoko.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heiji. Ia menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Heiji terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun enggan. Shinichi melirik Sonoko dan Kazuha yang sedang berpelukan. Ia semakin heran. Dan ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hattori, jawab pertanyaanku ...," paksa Shinichi. Namun, Heiji hanya dapat menggeleng. Ia menunjuk pintu ruang rawat Ran dengan dagunya. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Shinichi membuka pintu ruang rawat itu.

Kogoro sedang memasang wajah menyesal dan Eri sedang menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Kogoro. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Yuusaku dan Yukiko di sana. Namun, Shinichi tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah sosok yang kini terbaring di ranjang namun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh selimut putih.

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dan saat sudah sampai, ia membuka selimut putih tersebut sebatas bahu sambil melontarkan harapan terus-menerus dalam hatinya. Namun, harapannya sama sekali tak terkabul.

Ia dapat melihat Ran kini sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Matanya terbelalak. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napasnya. Ia tak memercayainya apa yang ditangkapnya oleh indera penglihatannya.

Ia menyentuh wajah Ran dengan telunjuknya.

Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Kemudian ia coba telusuri wajah Ran dan menggenggam tangan Ran. Tak ada ubahnya, tetap dingin.

"R-Ran ...," ia menyadari kalau suaranya kini terdengar bergetar. Ia mencengkeram bahu Ran dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Ini sungguh tidak lucu! Bangun dan tersenyum untukku!"

Hening. Tak ada respon dari Ran. Tentu saja, karena Ran sudah—

"Kau belum meninggal! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh!" seru Shinichi lagi.

—meninggal.

Yuusaku dan Yukiko pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat anaknya yang kini berusaha menyangkal kenyataan yang terlihat. Mereka pun melangkah pelan mendekati Kogoro dan Eri yang masih sama-sama merasa kehilangan.

"Ran ... kumohon ...," katanya sebelum akhirnya ia melepas cengkeramannya dan terduduk lemas. Dadanya sesak sampai-sampai ia sulit bernapas. Pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata. "Tidak ... ini bohong..."

Pandangan Shinichi kembali jelas namun kembali mengabur dengan cepat. Ia menangis dan masih tak memercayainya hal ini. "Ran!"

**X.x.X**

"Eri, Kogoro, kalian yang tabah, ya," ujar Yukiko sambil terisak. Yuusaku berada di sampingnya sambil merangkul bahu istrinya.

Eri berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lemah, begitu pun Kogoro. "Bagaimana ... dengan Shinichi?" tanya Eri.

Yukiko kembali sedih saat mengingat kondisi anaknya. "Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tak keluar sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia pun tak mau makan."

Yuusaku mengusap pundak istrinya lembut. Ia pun sama sedihnya saat mengingat kondisi Shinichi yang seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun pamit pulang. Sedangkan Kogoro dan Eri masih berniat untuk berlama-lama di sana. Sonoko, Kazuha, dan Heiji sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan berusaha untuk tegar dan menerima semuanya. Shiho, Agasa-hakase, dan Shounen Tantei-dan pun sudah pulang duluan.

Yuusaku dan Yukiko pun sampai di rumahnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa barang-barang di rumah barang sesenti pun. Dengan lemah, Yukiko pun menuju kamar anaknya di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya pelan walau ia tahu pasti Shinichi takkan meresponnya.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Shinichi, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yukiko dari luar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shinichi, apa kau tidak mau ke makam Ran?"

Sama. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Yukiko menyerah. Shinichi memang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati bahwa Yuusaku sedang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum menguatkan. "Dia butuh waktu."

Yukiko mengangguk lemah.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi duduk diam bersender di kasurnya. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Tatapannya kosong, pandangannya hampa. Ia terus bergeming dalam posisi seperti itu sejak ia bangun tidur. Padahal, ia berharap kalau ia hanya bermimpi dan akan terbangun secepat mungkin. Baginya, ini adalah mimpi terburuk dari seluruh mimpi terburuknya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menatapnya lama. _Wallpaper_ ponselnya begitu menarik perhatiannya dan menariknya dalam dunia khayalan. Ia usap layar ponselnya itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia dan Ran terlihat bahagia dalam foto tersebut. Masing-masing menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Foto editan yang memperlihatkan empat pose berbeda itu sungguh mengoyak hati Shinichi.

Shinichi melempar ponselnya kasar. Untung ponselnya tak rusak. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Hatinya kembali sakit mengingat bahwa Ran pergi meninggalkannya. _Bukankah sudah kubilang ... jika kita mati ... kita mati bersama... Tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu?_

Ia ingin sekali menangis. Namun, stok air matanya telah habis. Telah habis terkuras saat ia berada di rumah sakit kemarin. Dan sekarang, ia tak sanggup jika harus datang ke acara pemakaman Ran dan melihat makamnya. Membuatnya merasa menyesal sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Ran sekuat tenaga walau taruhannya nyawa sekalipun. Ia rela. Sangat rela.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dan disambung dengan suara ibunya. Shinichi tak mengacuhkannya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya Ran sudah mati. Sibuk memikirkan bahwa Ran sebenarnya masih hidup dan akan bertemu dengannya saat mereka berangkat sekolah nanti.

Cukup lama Shinichi terdiam sampai akhrinya ia memungut kembali ponselnya yang telah ia lempar tadi. Ia mencari nama Ran dalam kontak _list_ dan meneleponnya.

Tersambung. Hanya saja Shinichi tak dapat mendengar suara riang Ran dan yang terdengar malah nada sambung yang tiada henti. Shinichi menekan tombol _reject_.

Ia pun berniat mengirim_ e-mail _pada Ran.

**To: Ran**

**Ran, kamu masih ada di rumah, kan?**

**p.s: cepat temui aku, ya**

**Send.**

Shinichi menaruh ponselnya pada meja belajarnya. Ia memandangi figura dirinya dan Ran saat berada di Tropical Land. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil figura tersebut dan mengelusnya.

Ia dan Ran sama-sama senang dan tersenyum bahagia. Namun, itu adalah saat terakhir di mana ia bertemu dengan Ran sebelum berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil berkacamata bernama Edogawa Conan.

Shinichi menaruh kembali figura tersebut di meja belajarnya. Ia pun duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia menatap ranjangnya dengan pandangan hampa.

Dulu, saat di villa Sonoko mereka pernah tidur bersama.

Shinichi menunduk. Ia terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa sebenarnya Ran masih hidup. Ia masih hidup. Masih akan mendampinginya sampai saatnya mereka mati bersama. Ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia akan terbangun suatu saat nanti. Pasti akan terbangun. Walau mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan, Shinichi percaya bahwa ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya ini. Pasti.

**X.x.X**

Tangannya terulur pada jendela yang kini berembun karena hujan deras di luar sana. Ia menggoreskan nama orang yang dicintainya di sana dengan hati-hati.

Orang tuanya pergi sebentar membeli kebutuhan makanan. Mereka akan terus berada di sini sampai saat di mana dirinya pulih dari keterpurukannya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Posisinya pun tak berubah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia terus menyender pada jendela kamarnya sedangkan tangan kanannya asyik menulis di atas embun di kaca jendela tersebut.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela saat ia merasa kalau mendengar suara mobil yang datang dan baru saja diparkir. Ternyata orang tuanya baru datang.

Ia masih tetap tak peduli. Ia diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk makan siang yang telah disiapkan ibunya, tak ia sentuh seujung jari pun. Makanannya kini harus selalu diantar ke kamarnya. Dulu, ia masih ada nafsu makan walau pada akhirnya ia hanya makan lima suap saja. Namun, setelah itu nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tak niat untuk makan.

Ia bahkan malas untuk melirik jam dinding. Tapi, ia bisa menduga kalau sebentar lagi adalah waktunya makan malam. Dan ia sama sekali tak nafsu makan—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**X.x.X**

Ponselnya terus bergetar tanpa ada niat untuk mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari rival sekaligus sahabatnya dari Osaka tersebut. Ia hanya mendiamkannya saja sampai akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti bergetar untuk kelima kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya—setelah satu bulan lamanya—, ia berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. Walau itu hanya berkeliling rumahnya saja.

Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya saja. Namun, sepertinya kakinya membawanya melangkah pada tempat yang memiliki kenangan akan dirinya dan Ran di rumah ini.

Ia berhenti di depan perpustakaan rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat. Ia seperti melihat ada dirinya yang terjebak dalam tubuh Conan, Ran yang memakai jaket biru berbulunya, dan Agasa-hakase yang terlihat panik dalam ruangan tersebut. Kenangan saat ia bertemu dengan Ran pertama kalinya dalam wujud Conan kembali menghantui pikirannya.

Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas saat Ran menanyai namanya siapa. Suara Ran yang terdengar riang dan penasaran kembali berdengung di telinganya. Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia lebih memilih bersender pada ambang pintu perpustakaannya saja.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Ia terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

**To: Ran**

**Hey, apa kau masih mengingat saat-saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat aku berwujud Conan? Lucu, bukan? Aku terpaksa bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan pura-pura tak mengenalmu. Itu kenangan yang masih tersimpan rapi di ingatanku. Tentunya kau juga, kan?**

**p.s: aku merindukanmu**

**Send.**

Shinichi kembali mencari nama Ran dalam kontak _list_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia berusaha menelepon Ran walau tahu bahwa yang terdengar hanya nada sambung yang terdengar monoton di telinganya.

Ia menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. Ia kembali mengirim _e-mail_ pada Ran.

**To: Ran**

**Ran, bisakah kau mendengarkanku? Bisakah? Pasti bisa. Iya, kan? Ran, ini aneh. Rasanya kau belum meninggal dan masih berada di sisiku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau masih berdiri mendampingiku. Apa kau merasakannya juga?**

**p.s: kalau kau merindukanku, telepon aku saja. Karena aku menunggu telepon darimu setiap saat**

**Send.**

Shinichi kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Shinichi tidak tahu dan tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya orang tuanya pergi menghadiri teman mereka yang masuk rumah sakit.

Shinichi menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan ada masakan yang baru setengah jadi. Ada juga celemek yang ditaruh asal-asalan di kursi meja makan dan spatula yang berada di wajan. Sebuah jas putih panjang khas seorang dokter pun tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan. Yang bisa Shinichi pikirkan saat itu hanyalah ada seseorang yang datang dan memasakkan makan siang padanya—dan yang pasti itu adalah orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya.

Shinichi mengedarkan pandangannya sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah botol obat yang jatuh terguling tak jauh dari jas putih panjang tersebut. Ia menghampiri meja makannya dan mengambil botol obat tersebut. Saat mengetahui botol obat apa yang ia pegang, ia tersenyum. Senyum mengerikan seperti baru menemukan suatu hal yang menarik.

Shinichi mengambil botol obat tersebut dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia pun tak lupa untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

Shinichi membuka botol obat tersebut dan menuangkan lebih dari setengah botol obat itu. Ia menatap pil-pil tersebut yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shinichi segera menegak habis pil-pil tersebut.

Ia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi kecuali dunia kegelapan yang mengambil kesadaran setelah ia menegak habis pil-pil tersebut.

**X.x.X**

Shiho yang baru kembali dari toilet segera kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya untuk Tuan Kudou yang mendadak kehilangan jiwanya saat ditinggal oleh kekasihnya tercinta. Saat ia kembali ke dapur, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Botol obat tidur yang tak sengaja ia bawa ke sini mendadak hilang. Padahal, tidak ada barang lain yang hilang. Dan otak jeniusnya pun berpikir cepat. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Ia pun segera berlari ke lantai dua—lebih tepatnya ke kamar Shinichi. Dan terus berharap dalam hatinya kalau Shinichi tak berniat bunuh diri dengan menegak pil tersebut dalam dosis yang berlebihan.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar Shinichi, tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya. Shinichi sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian ia segera mencari ponselnya. Namun sialnya, ia tinggalkan dalam jas putih panjangnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah dan memakai telepon rumah. Untung saja ia masih hapal dengan nomor telepon Rumah Sakit Umum Beika.

"Halo, Rumah Sakit Umum Beika?" ujarnya penuh rasa cemas.

**Tsuzuku**

Aloha~! *loncat di Hawai dengan lumba-lumba ala Miiko (?)*

Nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi selain chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Jadi, tetap ikutin fic ini, ya!

Akhir kata, review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**P.s: I Love You More Than Anyone Else in This World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR**

**Summary: Ran meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun, Shinichi selalu menyangkal dan menganggap bahwa Ran masih hidup. Ia selalu menelepon dan mengirimi Ran **_**e-mail**_** walaupun Ran tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas **_**e-mail**_**-nya. Sampai suatu saat, ia mulai menyadarinya dan meikhlaskannya...**

**X.x.X**

Shiho memalingkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara orang berlari dari arah kanannya. Ia sedikit lega saat orang tua Shinichi kini telah datang setelah ia telepon saat berada di ambulans tadi.

Yukiko bertanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Yuusaku mengusap pundak istrinya, berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang kini terlihat kacau dan khawatir tentu saja. Shiho terlihat menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Saat aku sedang memasak, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet. Jas putih yang kupakai saat ke sana aku taruh asal-asalan di meja makan. Mungkin botol obat tidur yang tidak sengaja kubawa itu jatuh dari saku jasku dan dia menemukannya. Lalu, yah ... dia pun menegak habis lebih dari setengah botol obat tidur itu."

"Kenapa kau membawa obat tidur?" tanya Yukiko masih penasaran. Secara tidak langsung, Shiho seperti disalahkan oleh Yukiko. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku ini orang yang sulit tidur. Sedangkan akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya bersama Hakase untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan ilmuwan. Sebenarnya hari ini aku baru tidur sekitar tiga jam setelah aku lembur semalaman. Aku terbangun saat kalian datang ke rumahku. Dan karena aku memang sedang diburu waktu, aku pun tak sempat mengganti bajuku. Botol obat tidur yang selalu kubawa di saku jasku pun tak sempat kutaruh di rumah dan terbawa saat aku pergi ke rumah kalian," jelas Shiho panjang lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Kudou-san," ujar Shiho sambil tertunduk. Yukiko menghela napas. "_Daijoubu_, Shiho-chan."

Mereka pun terdiam. Mereka bertiga berharap kalau Shinichi tidak apa-apa. Cukup lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya lampu penanda operasi pun padam. Dan Shinichi pun di bawa ke ruang rawat diikuti oleh Shiho, Yukiko, dan Yuusaku.

"Shiho-chan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Nanti Hakase semakin khawatir padamu," saran Yukiko. Shiho tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya."

Setelah pintu ruang rawat tertutup, Yukiko dan Yuusaku pun menarik kursi yang ada di sana dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Shinichi. Yukiko menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan sedih. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis keras-keras.

"Yuusaku, kenapa Shinichi bisa sampai seperti ini?" ujarnya parau. Yuusaku menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya. "Seharusnya kita bisa mengawasinya. Tak kusangka ia bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini."

"Kita baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan kita kembali lagi ke rumah sakit?" gumam Yukiko. Yuusaku tak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya terus mengusap lembut tangan istrinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sedih, prihatin, dan pastinya khawatir mengenai kondisi putra tunggalnya ini.

Yukiko menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Yuusaku. "Kalau aku mati, apa kau akan seperti Shinichi?" tanyanya yang mampu membuat Yuusaku terkejut. Ia kaget karena istrinya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin lebih baik, aku saja yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Karena aku percaya bahwa kau pasti lebih tegar dariku," jawabnya setelah beberapa detik keheningan melanda mereka. Kini keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Yukiko-lah yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yuusaku, bagaimana kalau kita menjaga bergantian saja? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi. Aku takut," gumamnya pada Yuusaku.

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu lebih baik."

**X.x.X**

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melaui pupilnya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar rawatnya. _Apakah aku sudah mati?_

Namun, pikirannya terbukti salah saat bau desinfektan menyeruak masuk dalam indera pembaunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Shinichi menoleh ke samping dan mendapati bahwa ibunya sedang tertidur lelap sambil menumpukan kepala di tangannya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Rumah ... sakit ...?" gumamnya parau. Shinichi menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya pun berubah kosong. Entah kenapa, ia seperti melihat _slide show_ dirinya saat mengunjungi Ran yang masih koma. Dari awal sampai akhirnya Ran meninggalkan dirinya.

Sejenak, Shinichi merasa takut. Ia merasa bahwa ia mulai dihantui mimpi buruknya lagi. Kenangan buruk saat ia menangis di hari terakhir Ran dirawat di rumah sakit kembali membayangi dirinya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia berusaha mengambil gelas yang berada di meja samping kanan ranjangnya.

Awalnya ia ingin melemparkan gelas tersebut pada dinding di hadapannya, namun gelas tersebut malah jatuh karena tangannya yang bergetar. Sontak, Yukiko yang sedang tertidur pun menjadi bangun. Ia senang karena anaknya sudah siuman dan ingin menelepon Yuusaku, namun sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Di matanya, kini Shinichi terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan. Ia terus memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dan mulai meracau.

"Aku benci rumah sakit ... aku benci rumah sakit ...," racaunya tak jelas. Yukiko heran. Tapi akhirnya ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan merangkul bahu putranya itu. Namun, Shinichi tampaknya tak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Ia kembali meracau. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau di sini..."

"Shinichi, kau akan pulang saat kondisimu sudah pulih. Sekarang kau masih lemah dan butuh istirahat yang cukup," ujar Yukiko sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Shinichi menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"Shinichi, tapi kau baru siuman," tambahnya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang! Aku tidak mau di sini! Aku benci rumah sakit! Aku benci!" serunya lagi. Yukiko berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang tampaknya mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia terus meracau tak jelas sembari menyebut nama Ran.

"Shin—"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau di sini!" Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Yukiko pun mengalah. Ia mengusap kepalanya Shinichi lembut. "Baiklah, tapi, aku telepon ayahmu dulu, ya," ujarnya lembut.

Yukiko pun merogoh saku celananya dan melepon Yuusaku. Tak sampai lima menit Yukiko menelepon, sambungan pun sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh Yukiko.

Ia kini kembali memeluk anaknya yang jiwanya dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Ia tidak mau jika Shinichi berbuat nekat lagi. Membayangkan Shinichi akan menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan pecahan kaca yang tadi atau melompat dari lantai lima ini sungguh membuatnya takut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamar rawat Shinichi dibuka dan Yuusaku pun masuk.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Shinichi pun diizinkan pulang dengan beberapa syarat. Itupun karena Yuusaku yang terus memohon pada dokter agar anaknya diizinkan pulang sekarang. Pasalnya, Shinichi baru siuman dan kondisi belum benar-benar pulih.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Yukiko melirik Shinichi dan ia semakin khawatir. Ia menoleh pada Yuusaku yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Sadar diperhatikan istrinya, Yuusaku melirik. "Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Yukiko menghela napas dan berusaha merilekskan dirinya. Ia menoleh pada suaminya dan mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia bergumam pelan, berusaha agar Shinichi tak mendengarnya walau sebenarnya ia ragu. Pikiran Shinichi pasti sedang melayang entah ke mana. "Tentu saja ada. Kondisi Shinichi, itulah yang sampai sekarang masih kupikirkan. Setelah kematian Ran, ia berubah 180° seperti ini. Bahkan, percobaan bunuh diri dua hari yang lalu pun membuatku semakin khawatir."

"Sebenarnya itu hal wajar. Namun, jika itu tak berlangsung berlebihan seperti ini. Shinichi mencintai Ran. Dan saat ia ditinggal oleh Ran, semangat hidupnya menguap begitu saja. Terbukti dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini dan juga percobaan bunuh diri dua hari yang lalu," timpal Yuusaku. Yukiko mengangguk membenarkan. Ia mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Lelah memikirkan keadaan putranya yang seperti ini.

**X.x.X**

**To: Ran**

**Ran, aku mimpi buruk lagi. Kenapa aku selalu dihantui oleh bayanganmu? Kenapa aku selalu dihantui oleh kejadian di rumah sakit itu? Padahal kau masih di sini. Iya, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak salah, kan, Ran?**

**p.s: aku ingin bertemu denganmu**

**Send.**

Shinichi menaruh ponselnya di samping dirinya. Ia mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Ia memang benar-benar akan tidur kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka.

Ia melirik. Ternyata ibunya datang membawa makanan. Yukiko tersenyum lalu meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan Shinichi. Ia mengambil sebuah piring besar dan duduk di sisi ranjang Shinichi.

"Shinichi, ayo makan," bujuknya. Shinichi malah berbalik dan memunggungi ibunya. Yukiko yang sudah maklum akan sikap putranya ini terus berusaha membujuk Shinichi agar mau makan.

"Shin, lima suap saja. Ibu juga sudah buatkan lemon pie kesukaanmu, lho," bujuknya lagi. Namun, Shinichi bergeming. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya.

"Shin, ayolah, kita makan, ya. Tiga suap saja. Asal kau makan."

Shinichi masih tak merespon. Yukiko masih tak menyerah.

"Shin, sesuap saja. Setelah itu, terserah kau mau makan atau tidak. Ibu mohon," dan perkataan Yukiko yang ini mampu membuat Shinichi melirik ibunya. Namun, ia masih tak berbalik.

Yukiko menghela napas. Ia ingin membujuk Shinichi lagi kalau saja Shinichi tak berbalik dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersender. "Satu suap saja, kan?" gumamnya pada Yukiko.

Yukiko tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menyuapkan satu suap makanan pada Shinichi dengan perasaan senang. "Sudah cukup. Hanya satu suap saja."

Meskipun begitu, Yukiko tetap tersenyum. Ia senang walaupun Shinichi hanya makan sesuap saja, daripada tidak makan sama sekali. Ia pun mengambil gelas minuman Shinichi dari meja belajar dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi. Shinichi menerimanya dan meneguk seperempatnya. Kemudian, ia kembali pada aktfitasnya. Tidur dan melamunkan berbagai hal.

Yukiko beranjak. Ia menaruh piring bekas makan Shinichi di nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Ia selalu saja begitu. Meninggalkan makanan di sana berharap makanannya disentuh oleh Shinichi—walau pada akhirnya makanannya tak berubah posisinya barang sensenti pun.

Setelah Yukiko meninggalkan kamar putranya, Shinichi kembali melamun. Ia berbalik dan menatap pintu kamarnya. Harusnya Ran datang melihatnya. Harusnya Ran datang menghiburnya. Harusnya Ran datang memberikan senyumannya. Namun, Shinichi kembali merenung. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Ran.

**To: Ran**

**Apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan? Aku rindu padamu. Tak bisakah aku melihat senyummu? Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin melihatnya...**

**p.s: kuharap kau datang menemuiku**

**Send.**

**X.x.X**

Yukiko menata makanan di meja sembari tersenyum. Sarapan hari ini spesial. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shinichi. Ia baru saja selesai menata meja makan dan berniat memanggil Shinichi kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Yukiko menoleh. Begitupun Yuusaku yang sedari tadi hanya membaca koran dan sesekali menyesap kopinya.

Shinichi berdiri di sana. Di ambang pintu dapur dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Mata yang sayu. Rambut yang berantakan. Baju yang kusut. Bahkan kulitnya terlihat pucat.

Yukiko menghampiri Shinichi dengan perasaan khawatir. "Shinichi, ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukmu. Apa kau ingat? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shinichi masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seolah tak memedulikan hal itu, Shinichi berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya. Yukiko menghela napas berat. Ia berbalik dan duduk di hadapan Yuusaku.

Yuusaku menurunkan korannya dan menatap istrinya. "Kau lihat? Dia bahkan bisa sampai seperti itu."

"Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang lama," sahut Yuusaku. Ia dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang diliputi oleh penuh rasa kekhawatiran itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mendengar suara pintu utama kediaman mereka terbuka lalu tertutup di detik berikutnya.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi berjalan keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan lebih ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai ia bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Ia terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia sudah keluar dari lingkungan perumahan dan sampai di sisi jalan. Untung saja ia sudah mengubah penampilannya walau tetap tak bisa menyembunyikann raut wajahnya dan kulitnya yang berwarna pucat.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di salah satu bangunan yang sangat ia kenal. Bahkan ia pernah tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan. Ia menatap bangunan yang bertuliskan "Kantor Detektif Mouri".

Lama ia memerhatikan hal itu sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang yang menatapnya dari balik dinding Café Poirot yang tembus pandang itu. Shinichi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya.

"Eri, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Kogoro yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat pemandangan jalan saja," jawabnya. Ia sedikit melirik Shinichi yang berjalan menjauh dari rumah mereka.

"Eh, tunggu. Itu seperti bocah detektif itu. Sudah bisa berjalan-jalan rupanya?"

"Entahlah."

**X.x.X**

Shinichi kembali berhenti melangkah. Ia berhenti agak jauhan dari gerbang sekolah SMA Teitan. Ia bisa melihat kalau para murid sudah mulai memasuki gerbang dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau di antara sekian banyak murid-murid itu ada seorang murid berambut pirang yang selalu dibando yang sangat dikenalnya.

Suzuki Sonoko.

Sahabat dekat dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

Shinichi menghela napas dan kembali berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut. Berjalan mengikuti ke mana pun kakinya membawanya.

Sonoko menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan terbesit di hatinya. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Walau ia tak menampik kalau saat itu juga wajah Shinichi terbayang di benaknya.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah taman. Taman tersebut tidak terlalu dipadati oleh banyak pengunjung. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

Shinichi terdiam. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dan entah kenapa ia malah berpikir mengenai kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Ia yang tak mau makan sama sekali. Ia yang tak mempunyai semangat hidup. Ia yang seperti orang yang tak mempunyai jiwa. Ia yang terus-terus berpikir kalau kekasihnya masih hidup. Masih di sini. Masih di sampingnya.

Shinichi mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Apakah aku salah?" lirihnya.

Ia kembali merenungkan hal itu kembali. Dan wajah Ran pun terbayang di benaknya. Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat terakhir ia bisa melihat wajah Ran. Saat kekasihnya yang berwajah pucat itu meninggalkan dirinya selama-lamanya. Saat ia menangis dan meraung-raung memanggil nama kekasihnya. Saat orang tuanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Saat ia yang mulai mengurung dirinya dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Saat ia membuat orang tuanya sangat khawatir mengenai kondisinya. Saat ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan obat tidur yang tak sengaja Shiho bawa. Saat ia pulang dan kembali mengurung dirinya.

Saat ia terus-terusan menelepon dan meng-_e-mail_ Ran yang ia anggap masih hidup. Saat ia kembali terjun dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terjun dalam dunianya sendiri dan tak memedulikan hal lain selain Ran, Ran, dan Ran.

Shinichi tersentak. _Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya aneh itu. Namun, sepertinya itu tak berhasil. Ia malah tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikirannya yang tadi.

Shinichi memegangi kedua belah kepalanya dan menunduk dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengusir hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya kembali mendongak dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah mati, Shinichi..."

Shinichi tahu. Sangat tahu. Itu adalah suaranya. Itu adalah suara Ran.

"Ran?" Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mencari sosok gadis yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Taman mendadak ramai dan ia terus mencari gadis itu. Shinichi berdiri dan mulai berlari kecil sambil terus mencari. Sampai akhirnya manik _shappire-_nya menangkap siluet dari orang yang ia cari. Shinichi tersenyum samar dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Namun, lagi-lagi orang itu menghilang. Dengan khawatir Shinichi terus berlari kecil sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangannya.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana. Meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian belakang gadis itu, Shinichi pasti takkan salah mengenalinnya. Itu pasti Ran.

Shinichi kembali berlari sambil sesekali meneriaki nama kekasihnya. "Ran!" serunya. Orang-orang menatap aneh pada dirinya namun ia tak peduli. Ia terus mengejar gadis itu.

Padahal gadis itu hanya berjalan. Tapi, rasanya jauh sekali dan tak rasanya Shinichi tak sampai-sampai bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh pundaknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia memang merasa heran. Namun ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya gadis itu membawa menuju tempat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Gadis itu berbelok di persimpangan. Shinichi terus berlari mengikutinya sampai akhirnya ia berhenti berlari saat tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

"Tidak ... ada? Hilang?" gumamnya. Shinichi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar, bahkan ia hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Lalu, apa maksudnya?

Shinichi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. _Apa tadi? Aku tidak mungkin salah, kan?_

Shinichi berusaha tenang, namun suara gadis itu kembali mengusik pikirannya. "Aku sudah mati, Shinichi..."

Shinichi kembali mendongak—mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun, ia tetap tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ia sendirian. Sendirian. Di sini. Tanpa ada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba, matanya kembali sayu. Pandangannya berubah hampa dan kosong. "Mati? Kau sudah mati, Ran? Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Meninggalkanku?" racaunya.

"Tidak, kau belum mati. Kau belum mati, Ran. Kau tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh mati," racaunya lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya, suara itu kembali muncul di benaknya.

Shincihi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _Ran belum mati. Dia belum mati. Dia masih di sini. Masih di sini._

Tiba-tiba dadanya sesak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan tiga bulan yang lalu. Perasaan saat ia tahu kalau Ran pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan saat ia ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi?" Suaranya bergetar. Dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seolah berusaha menahan perasaan yang selama ini selalu terpendam dalam hatinya. Yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau sejahat itu padaku? Kenapa, Ran? Kenapa?" Dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Shinichi mulai menangis keras. Tangis kehilangan yang begitu menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya.

Shinichi jatuh terduduk. Lututnya benar-benar lemas sampai-sampai tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dengan tangisannya. Ia berusaha melepas semua beban yang selama ini selalu ia pikul. Melepaskan kerinduan yang amat sangat pada gadis itu.

Ia menangis cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia pingsan.

**X.x.X**

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia pingsan. Tapi, yang pasti ia tahu. Sisi kota ini seperti kota mati. Ia menyadarinya saat ia siuman masih di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali—selain karena tak ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dan menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding di sampingnya. Ia menekuk kaki kanannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum samar saat ia mengingat kembali perkataan kekasihnya dalam mimpinya di sela-sela ia pingsan tadi. Ia tersenyum namun air matanya kembali menetes.

"_Di mana aku?" tanyanya. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Berada di sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Ran._

"_Shinichi!" panggilnya. Ran berlari menghampiri Shinichi yang masih diam mematung._

_Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Shinichi. Ia tersenyum lembut._

_Shinichi tertegun. Ia dapat melihat wajah riang kekasihnya. Bahkan tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu lagi._

"_Ran, jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak sanggup," ujarnya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau Ran membalas pelukannya sama eratnya._

"_Tapi, mau bagaimanapun aku ini sudah mati Shinichi. Tak dapatkah kau menerimanya?" Ran melonggarkan pelukannya. Merasakan pelukan Ran sudah tak seerat tadi, Shinichi pun melonggarkan pelukannya guna melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. "Kau belum mati."_

"_Sudah. Aku sudah mati. Apakah kau tak tahu kalau aku begitu sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Tak seharusnya kau hidup seperti ini. Kau seperti boneka, Shinichi."_

"_Aku seperti ini karena kau."_

"_Karena dirimu sendiri. Karena kau yang terus-terusan berpikir bahwa aku masih hidup. Shinichi, terimalah. Meskipun aku sudah mati, namun di hatimu aku masih tetap hidup."_

"_Karena aku memang tak percaya kau sudah mati. Bagiku kau masih hidup. Yah, kau masih hidup. Tentu saja kau masih hidup di hatiku."_

"_Kalau begitu, tolong, kembalilah seperti Shinichi yang dulu. Shinichi yang selalu semangat. Shinichi yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum kebanggaan saat ia berhasil memecahkan kasus. Shinichi yang selalu menolong orang lain. Bisa, kan? Ini tidak sulit."_

"_Sulit. Karena kau tak ada di sampingku."_

"_Jangan bersikap bodoh. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau tampak seperti orang gila."_

"_Aku memang gila."_

"_Shinichi, kumohon. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau kau masih seperti ini?"_

"_Kalau begitu jangan pergi."_

"_Shinichi, apa yang kau katakan? Perlu berapa kali kubilang padamu kalau aku sudah mati?"_

"_Jangan ucapkan kata 'mati' di hadapanku."_

"_Mati. Mati. Mati. Aku sudah mati."_

"_Cukup. Hentikan." Ran melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegang kedua bela pipi Shinichi dan mengusapnya lembut. Ran menatap matanya._

"_Shinichi, tolong relakan aku..." Shinichi tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pelukannya pada Ran pun sudah lepas. Ia hanya mampu memandang manik lavender Ran yang begitu menghipnotisnya._

"_Shinichi, asal kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai hembusan napas terakhirku..."_

_Shinichi tersentak. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertutup kembali saat ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya._

"_Shinichi..." Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya memandang mata masing-masing. Perlahan, Shinichi menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Ran yang berada di pipinya._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu ...," katanya. Ran tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu, bisakah kau merelakanku? Mengikhlaskanku pergi?" Shinichi memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan Ran yang bergesekan dengan pipinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang akhirnya ia tunjukan setelah sekian lama tak ia tunjukkan._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi, Ran. Aku punya permintaan."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kalau aku mati nanti, maukah kau yang menjemputku?" harap Shinichi. Ran lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau itu kemauanmu."_

Shinichi mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar sudah membasahi kaos yang ia pakai. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Shinichi merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Ia berniat mengirim _e-mail_ pada Ran. _E-mail_ terakhirnya pada Ran.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali menaruh ponselnya. Shinichi bangkit. Dan melangkahkan kakinya pada suatu tempat. Tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi selama tiga bulan ini. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari orang yang ia cintai.

Ia berniat pergi ke makam Ran.

**X.x.X**

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih dan sebuket bunga mawar merah di makam gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, jumlah bunga mawar merah itu adalah 99.

Ia pun berjongkok di samping makamnya dan mulai berdoa sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengelus batu nisan yang ada di sana. "Maafkan aku, aku pasti membuatmu susah..."

Ia ingin berlama-lama di sana. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Shinichi ingin terus berada di sana. Karena entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tenang dan nyaman. Namun, ia berdiri dan berjalan jauh meninggalkan makam tersebut setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

**X.x.X**

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ia memesan tiket kereta menuju Desa Okuho Timur.

Ia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Seolah-olah ia begitu menikmatinya dan merasakannya dengan hati.

"Ran ... kau tentu ingat Desa Okuho Timur, kan? Ya, saat aku kembali menjadi Shinichi dan menjadi Shiragami. Kau tentu tidak mungkin lupa," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia memejamkam matanya dan bergumam dalam hati.

_Ran ... aku mencintaimu..._

**X.x.X**

Yukiko melirik jam dinding dengan perasaan khawatir.

Pukul 07.00 p.m

"Shinichi, kenapa dia belum pulang?" gumamnya khawatir. Ia terus saja bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Walaupun sedang menonton TV, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Shinichi, Shinichi, dan Shinichi.

"Yukiko, apa Shinichi sudah pulang?" Yukiko menggeleng. Yuusaku kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan duduk di samping istrinya. Raut wajahnya juga menampakkan rasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumamnya lagi. Seharusnya ia bisa melarang dan mencegah Shinichi tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi mencarinya."

Yukiko mengangguk. Baru saja mereka akan berdiri, suara pintu utama kediaman Kudou terbuka pun terdengar. Mereka mengernyit heran. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Apalagi tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

"_Tadaima_!" seru seseorang. Yukiko dan Yuusaku membelalak kaget. Apakah mereka tidak salah dengar? Itu adalah suara Shinichi!

Mereka berdua pun segera berlari mendekati arah suara. Terlihat di sana Shinichi sedang menukar sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Yukiko menghela napas lega.

Ia pun berlari menghampiri Shinichi dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Kau pergi ke mana saja? Kau membuat kami berdua khawatir!" serunya sambil terus memeluk Shinichi.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Maaf, aku membuat kalian khawatir," ujarnya lembut. Yuusaku yang melihatnya sedikit aneh. Ia memang senang, putranya sudah kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun, sikap Shinichi yang seperti ini yang ia pertanyakan—terlebih lagi ucapannya tadi.

"Shinichi, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yukiko sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang tak sengaja menetes saking bahagianya.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yukiko pun menarik tangan Shinichi dan langsung membawa ke ruang makan. Yuusaku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Tapi, apa?" gumamnya sambil melihat punggung anaknya.

**X.x.X**

"Nah, Shinichi, makan yang banyak, ya," ujar Yukiko sambil tersenyum. Shinichi balas tersenyum dan langsung melahap makanannya. Yukiko mengelus kepala anaknya senang.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi telah menyelesaikan makanannya. "Okaasan, makanannya enak. Terima kasih."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu—sambil tersenyum—, Shinichi pergi menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Yukiko dan Yuusaku yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap anaknya. "Tadi ... dia bilang apa?" tanya Yukiko memastikan.

"Yukiko, apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Yuusaku yang sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yukiko. Yukiko menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Yuusaku sedang menatap ambang pintu dapur dengan tatapan heran. "Merasakan apa?"

"Merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Shinichi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu? Bahkan, sejak pulang tadi ia terlihat tersenyum terus. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu murung?" jelasnya. Kini Yuusaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukiko.

Yukiko menghela napas pelan. "Ya, tentu saja aku merasakannya. Mana mungking tidak. Aku, kan ibunya. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Dan itu mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi entah apa itu, aku pun tidak tahu."

Yuusaku tertegun. Ternyata, istrinya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, aku juga. Semoga, ini bukan hal yang buruk."

"Ya, semoga saja." Setelah itu, Yukiko membereskan meja makan dan menyusul Yuusaku yang sudah terlebih dulu ke ruang tengah. Yuusaku terlihat duduk di sofa yang satunya dan ia sendiri duduk di samping Shinichi. Shinichi terlihat sedang fokus menonton TV.

"Shin," panggil ibunya. Shinichi menoleh. "_Nani ga_, Okaasan?"

"Kau terlihat ceria hari ini. Padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat murung," mulai Yukiko. Shinichi kembali tersenyum. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. "Aku harus bangkit, kan? Mana mungkin aku terus hidup dalam kesedihan dan keterpurukan. Selain itu, aku tidak mau lagi menyusahkan kalian."

Yukiko dan Yuusaku kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

Yukiko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shinichi. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kami senang melihatmu sudah kembali seperti ini lagi."

Yuusaku tersentak. Senyuman Shinichi ... itulah yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Senyumannya memang wajar, namun seperti ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. Tapi, ia juga merasa masih ada sesuatu yang lain. Yang lebih aneh lagi.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi telah kembali ke kamarnya setelah menemani ayahnya mengetik naskah novel terbarunya. Yuusaku rasa kalau Shinichi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja dan ia bisa mulai mengetik novel barunya. Walau memang ia juga merasa kurang pantas. Bisa-bisanya ia kembali bekerja.

Ia berhenti mengetik saat ia merasa bahwa ada yang datang menghampirinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati istrinya kini sudah memaki piyama tidurnya. "Belum tidur?"

Yuusaku menggeleng. Yukiko mengambil salah satu kursi di sana dan menyeretnya mendekati Yuusaku. "Bisa-bisanya kau sudah mengetik lagi. Padahal anakmu sendiri baru 'kembali'."

"Kalau bukan karena _deadline_, aku juga tidak akan mengetik sekarang," balasnya. Yukiko mengedarkan pandangannya di perpustakaan ini. Kemudian, ia kembali memerhatikan suaminya. "Tadi, Shinichi di sini, ya?"

"Ya," sahutnya singkat. Yukiko menyenderkan punggungnya namun matanya tetap fokus memerhatikan suaminya. "Yuusaku, benarkah Shinichi sudah kembali?"

Yuusaku berhenti mengetik. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yukiko. "Kembali apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tidak suka. Aku ini sedang berbicara serius," timpal Yukiko tajam. Yuusaku menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Entahlah, meskipun sudah kembali, rasanya ini terlalu aneh dan tiba-tiba. Tiga bulan hidup dalam kesedihan, bahkan dua bulan yang lalu dia berniat bunuh diri. Tadi pagi dia pergi dengan keadaan kacau dan sekarang saat pulang dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ada apa dengan Shinichi?" katanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Aku akan segera menyusulmu," ujar Yuusaku. Yukiko mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk bersender di sana. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun menekan tombol _call_ dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Suara sambungan yang monoton itu akhirnya berhenti saat yang disebrang sana mengangkat teleponnya. Untuk sejenak, suasana di sana hening.

"Sonoko, aku ingin minta maaf," ujarnya. Ia terdiam sebentar menunggu lawan bicaranya berbicara.

"Karena aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman Ran hari itu." Ia terdiam kembali.

"Tapi, rasanya aku harus meminta maaf. Kau, kan sahabat terdekatnya. Jadi, kurasa kau tersinggung dengan kelakuanku itu." Mereka terus berbincang kecil sampai akhirnya berhenti kurang dari lima menit. Ia pun kembali mencari kontak seseorang. Kali ini adalah Miyano Shiho.

"Miyano, aku ingin minta maaf. Karena aku telah menggunakan obat tidurmu sembarangan." Ia terdiam kembali menunggu lawan bicaranya menanggapi ucapannya.

"Apa orang tuaku marah padamu? Kalau mereka marah, aku minta maaf atas nama mereka." Setelah mereka berbincang sedikit—sama seperti Sonoko—, pembicaraan singkat ini pun berhenti kurang dari lima menit.

Shinichi menghela napas. Pertanyaan Sonoko dan Shiho mengenai dirinya barusan terngiang kembali di telinganya.

"_Benarkah ini kau? Tapi ini seperti bukan kau. Apalagi, meminta maaf seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh aneh."_

Shinichi memutuskan untuk tak memusingkan hal itu. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai tidur.

**X.x.X**

Pagi harinya, suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat perhatian Yukiko dan Yuusaku teralihkan. Yukiko segera menuju pintu rumah dan langsung membukanya.

Ternyata Kogoro dan Eri yang bertamu. Ia heran, tapi yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah wajah mereka berdua yang terlihat pucat. Seolah-olah mereka berdua baru saja melihat hantu.

"Err ... E-Eri? Kogoro? Tumben sekali kalian datang pagi-pagi," sapa Yukiko heran. Eri menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan. "Yukiko, apa kau sudah melihat TV?—maksudku menonton berita?"

Yukiko mengernyit heran. Tiba-tiba, Yuusaku muncul di belakangnya. "Wah, ada tamu rupanya. Silakan masuk," ujarnya mempersilakan. Namun, Kogoro dan Eri tetap berada di luar menunggu jawaban Yukiko.

"Menonton berita? Belum. Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan," jawabnya. Merasa pembicaraan ini menarik, Yuusaku diam mendengarkan.

Eri menarik tangan Yukiko dan memaksanya ikut ke dalam rumah. Eri membawa Yukiko ke ruang tengah dan langsung menyalakan TV. "Pokoknya kau harus melihatnya! Harus!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa aku harus menonton berita?" tanyanya heran. Tak lama kemudian, Yuusaku datang bersama Kogoro.

"Ini tentang Shinichi!" seru Eri. Yukiko dan Yuusaku tersentak kaget. Tentang Shinichi? Apa maksudnya? Shinichi, kan baik-baik saja.

"Perhatikan!" ujar Eri sambil menunjuk layar televisi.

Ternyata Eri menyuruh dirinya dan Yuusaku menonton berita. Terlihat dengan jelas, saat ini reporter sedang melaporkan berita mengenai peristiwa kecelakaan kereta di sebuah desa.

Mereka berdua mengernyit heran. "Apanya yang tentang Shinichi, Eri?" tanya Yukiko.

Eri tak menjawab. Yukiko menoleh pada Kogoro. Ia pun sama-sama tak menjawab. Karena tak ada yang menjawabnya, Yukiko kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berita tersebut.

Hanya berita kecelakaan biasa, pikirnya.

"Saat ini saya sedang berada di Desa Okuho Timur. Bisa terlihat bahwa di sana orang-orang sudah berhasil di evakuasi. Namun, sayang tidak ada yang selamat. Sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelediki apa yang menyebabkan kereta ini meledak. Dugaan sementara adalah karena bom yang ditaruh di masing-masing gerbong.

"Namun, yang membuat lebih terkejut lagi ialah ditemukannya sesosok mayat yang wajahnya begitu dikenal oleh seluruh Jepang."

Yukiko dan Yuusaku menahan napas saat melihat foto putra mereka muncul di sana masih disertai dengan keterangan yang tertera di sana.

"Ditemukan sesosok mayat yang mirip dengan Kudou Shinichi—detektif SMA yang baru beberapa bulan ini kembali setelah sekian lama tidak muncul di media lainnya. Dan sekarang—"

Yukiko mematikan TV-nya dan saling berpandangan dengan Eri. "Eri, jadi ini yang kau maksud?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Eri mengangguk kaku.

"Tidak mungkin! Shinichi telah pulang! Dia ada di kamarnya!" serunya tidak percaya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Kamar Shinichi.

Ia membuka pintunya kasar dan terdiam.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tiba-tiba ada angin dingin yang berhembus di tengkuknya. Sejenak, perasaannya menjadi takut.

Yukiko keluar dan menuju kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi dalam keadaan terbuka dan tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia sudah mengecek semua tempat di rumah ini beserta suaminya dan hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada mereka berempat di rumah itu. Yukiko, Yusaku, Eri, dan Kogoro. Tanpa Shinichi di dalamnya.

Yukiko berjalan gontai. Mata indahnya kini meneteskan air mata. "Tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin..."

"Yukiko, tapi kecelakaan ini berlangsung pukul lima sore kemarin. Beritanya baru disiarkan sekarang karena desa itu berada di pinggiran dan akses untuk ke sana cukup sulit," jelas Eri tanpa diminta. Yuusaku memegang pundak Yukiko saat dirasanya istrinya itu akan jatuh terduduk. "Ayo kita ke sana dan memastikan semuanya."

**X.x.X**

"Engh," lenguhnya. Yukiko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dan tampaklah tiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya kini sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar Yuusaku sambil membantu istrinya bangkit. Eri dan Kogoro melihat mereka prihatin. Selang tiga bulan, pasangan ini merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Kehilangan anak satu-satunya yang paling mereka sayang.

Yukiko langsung memeluk Yuusaku dan menangis di dadanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa berita tersebut benar. Setelah datang dan melihatnya sendiri, Yukiko pingsan saat itu juga. Wajah mayat itu masih jelas. Bahkan tak ada luka berat yang menimpanya. Dan wajahnya benar-benar damai.

"Yuusaku, Shinichi benar-benar pergi ...," ujarnya sambil menangis. Yuusaku memeluk istrinya erat dan mengusap punggung istrinya. Ia pun sama menangis dan tak percaya bahwa mayat tersebut adalah Shinichi. Putra tunggal kebanggannya.

Eri pun ikut meneteskan air mata. Ia mengerti—sangat mengerti—bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, terlebih lagi Yukiko. Kogoro merangkul bahunya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Sambil terisak, Yukiko berdiri dan berkata, "Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Yuusaku mengangguk dan menuntun istrinya. Eri dan Kogoro mengikuti mereka di belakang. Mereka kembali ke ruang di mana tempat jenazah semua dikumpulkan sampai ada keluarganya yang mengambil. Namun, langkah mereka berhenti saat di sana mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak itu.

Sonoko, Shiho, Agasa-hakase, Heiji, Kazuha datang untuk mengonfirmasi hal tersebut. Yukiko menyapa mereka lemah. "Kalian..."

Mereka semua berbalik. "Yukiko-san, ini bohong, kan? Shinichi-kun belum meninggal, kan?" tanya Sonoko tak percaya. Shiho—dan mereka semua—juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Yukiko tersenyum pahit. "Itu memang benar Shinichi. Shinichi yang selama ini kalian kenal. Shinichi ... Shinichi putraku satu-satunya."

Mereka berlima tersentak. Jadi, berita itu benar?

Sonoko dan Kazuha langsung menangis—kembali. Shiho berusaha menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin namun gagal. Ia dan Agasa-hakase berpelukan dan menangis bersama. Heiji terlihat menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat Shinichi berbaring. Yukiko dengan hati-hati dan perlahan membuka selimut putih yang menutupi Shinichi sampai sebatas bahu.

Tangannya bergetar dan dirasanya tubuhnya mulai melemas lagi. "Shinichi ...," tangisnya. Yuusaku langsung merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Tapi, aku merasa ini masih tidak mungkin. Dia pulang ke rumah. Dan aku memeluknya. Kalau bukan Shinichi, lalu siapa?" gumamnya dan langsung menangis kembali di pelukan suaminya.

"Tadi malam dia juga meneleponku dan meminta maaf," tambah Sonoko.

"Aku pun sama seperti Suzuki-san," timpal Shiho. Kini ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia pun berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya. Walau ia tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya benar-benar sedih.

"Aku juga sama. Aku dan Kogoro melihatnya berjalan melewati rumah kami malam itu. Jelas sekali," sahut Eri.

Dengan suara yang bergetar, Sonoko kembali berbicara. "Dan saat aku bangun tidur, di sampingku sudah ada setangkai bunga lili putih. Begitu pun dengan Shiho-san dan Hattori-kun."

"Dia benar-benar mengucapkan salam perpisahan," kini Heiji yang berbicara. Mereka semua kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Setelah ditinggal oleh Ran, kini mereka juga kehilangan Shinichi. Dan orang tua Shinichi-lah yang paling terpuruk saat sini.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di sana dan berusaha saling menguatkan diri.

Yuusaku masih tetap memeluk istrinya. Dan ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yukiko mendongak dan menoleh cepat. "_Nani ga_, Yukiko?"

Tadi Yukiko melihatnya. Walau hanya sekilas dan kemudian hilang di detik berikutnya. Yukiko pun menatap suaminya dan berusaha berbicara walau suaranya bergetar.

"Tadi, aku melihat mereka sedang berjalan saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Shinichi dan Ran-chan terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan kurasa, Shinichi takkan merasa sedih dan kehilangan lagi karena mereka kini telah bersama..."

**X.x.X**

Shinichi menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa aneh. Ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri kini terbaring dengan luka di tubuhnya sedangkan ia sendiri sedang berdiri sehat di tempatnya.

Ia juga bisa melihat orang-orang datang berbondong-bondong menghampiri tempat ini. Namun anehnya, mereka bisa menembus tubuhnya. Shinichi mengernyit heran dan melangkah menjauh.

_Kenapa bisa begini? Apa aku sudah mati?_

Di tengah keherannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang menyapanya. Shinichi berbalik dan terkejut. Namun, ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku datang menepati janjiku. Ayo kita pergi, Shinichi," ujar Ran sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Shinichi menyambutnya dan mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena telah menepati janjimu..."

**Owari**

**Reply Review Area:**

**Alya Nakama: **engh? ShinShi? Maaf ya, tolong baca bio saya dulu :)

**sera masumi: **seru? Makasih~! Eh, kamu salah satu perepiu di fic-nya Hi-chan bukan?

**Yang login sudah kubalas via PM ^^**

Aloha lagi, minna~!

Sebenernya ini tuh fic oneshot yang kujadikan twoshot. Baru pertama kali bikin fic oneshot sepanjang ini piuh~ *ngelap keringet*. Dan bangga juga sih bisa bikin fic sepanjang ini (26 page dengan total words 8818 pure cerita!) apalagi untuk FDCI-ku tertjintah :D

Sebelumnya saya mau minta pendapat. Apa Shinichi di fic ini terkesan lebay? Atau gimana? Soalnya rada-rada gimanaa gitu. Tapi Shinichi emang rela sih nyerahin nyawa miliknya demi Ran *ya terus? Apa hubungannya?*. Dan di sini Shinichi kujadikan orang yang depresi iya, stres iya, sadar nggak sadar Ran udah meninggal iya, antara nerima dan nggak nerima iya, de el el. Aku juga mau nanya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Shinichi (see: Movie 4) yang aslinya itu, kan kayak gini bukan, 'Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Di dunia ini, lebih dari siapapun'? Setahu aku sih kayak gitu. Selain itu, kalimat yang dijadikan judul ini kuambil karena emang lebih singkat dan lebih 'nyambung' sama _e-mail-_nya.

Oh ya, gimana menurut minna fic ini? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Tolong sampaikan di kolom review, ya! XD

Akhir kata, review please~

**Omake**

_E-mail_ terakhir Shinichi untuk Ran.

**To: Ran.**

Terima kasih karena telah datang menemuiku walau itu hanya di mimpi. Aku senang—sangat senang. Tapi, saat itu aku memang takut kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku. Sekarang, aku telah merelakanmu. Aku mengikhlaskan kau pergi. Dan aku sendiri akan berusaha untuk tidak sedih dan terpuruk kembali.

Hey, Ran. Kau tahu? Aku senang bisa melewati masa-masa hidupku bersamamu. Aku senang saat akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku senang saat akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Benar-benar setia menunggu kembali.

Saat aku menceritakan semuanya, aku memang patut kau benci. Aku memang salah. Tapi, akhirnya aku senang saat kau memaafkan kesalahanku dan mau menerimaku kembali di hidupmu. Terlebih lagi saat kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku saat di London dulu. Kau tahu, saat itu aku merasa kalau hidupku benar-benar sempurna.

Apa aku telah memberitahukannya padamu? Bahwa sebenarnya saat aku mengajakmu makan malam di Puncak Beika Buliding Center setelah festival sekolah waktu itu karena aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sayangnya ada kasus yang memanggilku. Dan lagi-lagi aku gagal. Aku takut kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Namun, itu tak lagi berpengaruh.

Hey, kau itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMP. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu.

Ran, sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi untuk selamanya. Aku sedih, tapi aku juga senang. Ternyata kau mencintaiku sampai jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Dan aku juga menunggu kau menepati janjimu. Kalau aku menyusulmu, tolong kau yang menjemputku.

Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Oh, ya. Sekarang aku akan mengunjungi makammu. Maaf, ya, aku baru sempat mengunjunginya. Aku akan memberimu sebuket bunga lili putih dan sebuket bunga mawar yang berjumlah 99 tangkai. Apa kau tahu artinya?

Bunga lili putih berarti perpisahan. Dan 99 tangkai bunga mawar merah artinya adalah _I love you till the day I die_. Berlebihan? Tapi menurutku tidak. Karena itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

p.s:_ I love you more than anyone else in this world_


End file.
